Many steroids of the pregnene series are known to have antiinflammatory activity. More particularly, steroids of the pregnene series having heterocyclic rings fused in the 16,17-positions are known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,772, issued July 27, 1976, discloses steroidal [16.alpha.,17-b][1,4]dioxanes and steroidal[16.alpha.,17-b][1,4]dioxins. U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,773, issued July 27, 1976 discloses steroidal 9,11-dihalo[16.alpha.,17-b][1,4]dioxanes and steroidal 9,11-dihalo[16.alpha.,17-b][1,4]dioxins. The steroids described in both patents are steroids of the pregnene series that are useful as antiinflammatory agents. Neither reference discloses a steroid having a substituted or unsubstituted benzodioxin substituent fused in the 16,17-position.